1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a way to cool a high power density electric machine in a cost-effective manner. Conventional arrangements for cooling such machines include cast metal housings with internal fluid cooling channels. These arrangements are expensive and difficult to manufacture. The invention concerns alternative arrangements that are low in both recurring and developmental costs.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,947 to Thompson et al. discloses several cooling systems for dynamoelectric machines in which heat dissipating structures include heat conductive members and coolant carrying tubes that are welded, brazed, or otherwise secured circumferentially to the heat conductive members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,749 to Abegg concerns electric motor arrangements in which stator segment lamination stacks are secured together by fastening elements. The fastening elements are formed by dovetailed or cylindrical bars or rods, with conduits or bores in the bars or rods permitting coolant flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,819,016 to Houle et al. relates to liquid cooling arrangements for electric machines. Portions of cooling tubes are inserted into stator or heat storage element channels, and those portions are then deformed in order to facilitate their retention in the channels.